Goodbye Kiss
by Eibba
Summary: In a world where not all is forgiven and prejudice and rivalry is still felt by many after the events of the Second Wizarding War, Rose and Scorpius' relationship doesn't come without its problems. Can they work out a way to love each other whilst still being loved by those closet to them, despite their controversial relationship? One shot. Sorry for the rubbish summary!


"You agree, don't you? That only disaster is waiting for us?" Rose asked Scorpius quietly.

They were sitting together on one of the stone benches outside in the clock tower courtyard. There was a sharp chill in the air, but Rose felt content with her head resting against Scorpius' warm chest. The couple were alone as most of the students decided to go home for Christmas. Rose and Scorpius decided to stay at Hogwarts, so that they would be able to spend time alone together. Really alone. Rose wanted to make her final year at Hogwarts special.

"Probably," replied Scorpius softly. "But it doesn't matter."

Rose disagreed. It did matter. Despite wanting her final year to be something to cherish, she didn't know if she could stand living with things the way they were.

Originally, Rose and Scorpius' relationship was a secret. They had been dating for about four months before they were caught. Albus, Rose's cousin, had walked passed them as they were making out in a deserted corridor after class. Rose had begged him to not tell anyone and he didn't- for a while. Somehow James had found out and when James knows something, it's not long before the whole school does.

The news of Rose's relationship with Scorpius soon spread like wildfire around the Potter and Weasley families. It all kicked off, but eventually they came around. Her mother and Uncle Harry were probably the most accepting. In fact, her mother actually encouraged the relationship _"as long as he's an improvement on his father". _

But Rose's father? Well, she often wondered if he'd ever just get over himself.

All because he was Scorpius Malfoy, an innocent boy labeled for his families mistakes. The war might have ended, but prejudices still lay deep in the hearts of most both 'good' and 'bad' wizards and witches.

"I don't know what to do anymore Scorp," murmured Rose, knowing deep down that they have always been doomed.

"You don't have to do anything," he told her as he wiped a stray auburn curl away from her sparkling eyes. He loved this girl. He loved her too much, and that was strange. Of course he'd had other girlfriends- heck he's probably dated half the schools female population- but he had never really understood the meaning of love until Rose Weasley walked into his life. Merlin, he was turning soppy. He needed to sort himself out.

"But I do, Scorpius. Are you completely immune everything we've been through? Does it not bother you at all?"

Scorpius pretended to think for a moment. "No."

"No you're not immune, or no it doesn't bother you?"

"Both," said Scorpius calmly. "I'm not an idiot, Rose. I know that pretty much all of our friends have turned on us, and I know our families aren't too happy either. I know how you feel about it. I hate the fact that it hurts you more than you can imagine. But does what they say or do bother me? Not particularly. People can and will think what they like. I don't care."

Rose remembered that time when Scorpius was attacked by a Slytherin roommate in the early days of their relationship. Scorpius was a traitor apparently, dating a half blood that came from a family of blood traitors. Of course Scorpius defended himself well, although she remembered how she felt when it happened: concerned, guilty, responsible, and scared for the future. What if something like that happened again, but only worse? All because of her and who she was.

"It's dangerous- you dating me. How many fights have you gotten into?"

Scorpius smiled. "The real question is, how many did I lose?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's completely beside the point. Just answer _my_question."

"A few."

"No, not just a few." Rose corrected. "Too many."

"Rose, I don't care. It doesn't bother me."

"Well it bothers _me_." She told him firmly.

Scorpius shook his head, sighing. "It shouldn't."

"But it does!" sighed Rose, exasperatedly standing up, her hand freeing from Scorpius' hold.

Scorpius let her have her moment before following her, but soon he couldn't help himself. He walked towards her and took hold of her hand again. It didn't feel right when he wasn't holding it. Bringing it to his lips, he planted soft kisses along the creamy skin on the back of her hand. Rose smiled slightly. She felt so right with Scorpius. She loved him so much, sometimes it even scared her. But all this trauma and torment they were getting was tearing her from the inside out. It was eating away at her character, and she didn't know who she was anymore. Where did her loyalties lie?

Scorpius pulled his girlfriend towards him and a small, surprised giggle escaped Rose's lips. Her full, cherry-red lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he wasn't sure if now was the right time. Rose was leaning into him and he could smell her clean, floral scent. She was so dainty in his arms, so small and so beautiful. Though she might look like a delicate flower, Scorpius knew more than anyone that Rose was the complete opposite. She was stubborn and feisty and lively, and she was perfect.

Rose and Scorpius were swaying slightly on the spot. It was a pathetic slow dance, but it didn't matter. No one was watching. No one needed to. The moment was wonderful; the kind of memory that Rose wanted to treasure forever and never, no matter what happened between them, forget. Scorpius lifted their joined hands to spin her. Upon spinning back into her boyfriend's arms, Rose laughed and Scorpius' lips broke into a grin. Her laugh was something he loved the most about her. He liked hearing she was happy.

The two were completely lost in the moment, lost in each other. As much as she cherished the fluffy moment, it wasn't what Rose wanted to happen. She took a reluctant step back from Scorpius, ending the dorky dance. Their hands were still entwined, and Rose looked down at them. She was quiet for a moment and unable to meet his eyes when she eventually spoke.

"You know we can't do this anymore."

Scorpius smirked. "What, dance?"

"No. I'm talking about us. This relationship. It's getting us nowhere. I mean, what's come out this? I-I'm not sure if I can put up with anymore judging looks, the spiteful comments-

Scorpius put a finger to her lips to stop her, but Rose wasn't having it.

"I'm serious," she said, looking away. "Just think of all the trouble that we've been through- what _you've_ been through. And then tell me that I'm worth it, because I'm not. I don't want you hurt."

"You are worth it, I don't need to think back to know that. And I'm not going to get hurt."

But she would. She _was. _He could see it. She was breaking, crumbling, right before his eyes. He hated to see it, so he had to be there for her. That was the thing. If he was there for her, the more she would be bullied. If he wasn't there for her, the more it would affect her. She'd have no escape and neither would he. They needed each other. If she was suggesting they split… He couldn't let that happen.

"You don't know that!" Rose wasn't joking. "People _hate_ us, Scorpius."

"And you think breaking up will stop them? They won't forget. We'll still be judged by it, and that's why we need each other. To stay strong."

"What are you saying, I'm not strong enough by myself?"

Scorpius frowned at her. Did she really think he would think like that? "No," he said angrily, "I'm just saying that we've made our bed so we're going to have to lie in it- probably for a long time now."

Images of Rose in bed with him flooded his mind, but he shook his head to scatter them. Rose had wanted their time together to be special, but now she was suggesting this? Her fingers slipped from his as she walked away, beginning to pace. Scorpius knew better than to stop her this time. He knew she was thinking over what he said. They had gotten themselves too deep. For a while, silence lingered between them and it made the chill in the air seem much more vicious and the black sky much more low.

"Can we go inside?" asked Rose, a good fifteen minutes later. She wrapped her arms across her body in an attempt to keep warm. The temperature was dropping.

Scorpius smiled and walked towards Rose, snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. "Where do you want to go?"

Rose wanted to relax into Scorpius' arms. It felt better there. But she didn't. Looking up at the clock as they passed, she noted that it was late. "Actually, you know, I think I'm fine here."

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well as long we're together, it sounds like a good plan to me."

Despite them both thinking of the impending disaster, they were at ease in each other's company. The dark sky was reassuring; it meant no one was watching or judging them.

"Can you remember our first kiss?" Rose asked him suddenly.

Scorpius grinned, grave thoughts vanishing as he remembered the tender moment. Rose had come onto him and he was taken completely by surprise. Though, he shouldn't have been. Rose usually acted spontaneously. "How could I forget?"

Rose smiled. The memory was engraved with her too. She and Scorpius had been flirting for a while. The odd brush in the corridor, the odd 'accidental' touch, the lustful glances… She had made a split decision and… well, she didn't know if she regretted it or not. "What about the time we first had a proper conversation?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a conversation," Scorpius smirked.

Rose laughed. "We hated each other."

"But we eventually saw past our differences and, you know, I realised you were not that bad."

"_Not that bad?_"

"Oh come on, could you blame me? I'd been fed so many lies by my family that I didn't care to get to know you before deciding where I stood. However," said Scorpius "I always thought you were beautiful."

Rose smiled, her cheeks turning a subtle shade a pink that was unnoticeable in the night. "I always thought you were pretty damn handsome yourself."

Scorpius laughed. "Well what can I say?"

"You could say thank you." Rose teased.

Scorpius looked at the beautiful girl beside him. He lent down and kissed her forehead, his lips resting there for a moment. "Thank you."

When Rose dropped her head and moved away slightly, Scorpius could tell that their earlier conversation was playing on her mind again. Why couldn't she just ignore other people? Why did their opinion have to matter? He loved her and she loved him… didn't she? Or was she just using this as an excuse? Maybe she just didn't love him anymore. Maybe the reason was simple and the solution, to her, even simpler. He wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the answer.

"Are you okay?" he asked instead.

Rose shook her head. "We have to sort this out. We can't just leave it hanging and hope things will improve, that people will wake up one morning and realize they were wrong about us, about their prejudices…"

"Why?" insisted Scorpius. He was beginning to get annoyed. Why could she not see it? _They had each other. _

"Because I'm fed up! These past eight months with you… They've been the best and the worst times of my life."

"So what? You going to take the easy option out? Is what we have not worth it at all?"

Rose said nothing and looked away, but that was enough for Scorpius.

"Fine. If that's how you want it. Fine."

"No!" said Rose, turning to put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't want it to be like this.

Scorpius shook off her hand. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is for the best."

"Scorp-

"I mean look at me. I've only dragged you down, ruined your life. I won't hurt you anymore."

Rose shook her head. He was wrong. The more she thought, the more she saw nothing without him. She felt like screaming. She didn't know what she wanted.

"It's fine. I'll go my way and you can go yours. And then you'll be happy again." Scorpius said.

"No! No, that's not true!"

Apparently Scorpius didn't hear her. "You don't want to be with me. After all that we've been through, yeah, I can see why."

"I'm sorry." said Rose feebly.

"Don't," warned Scorpius, although his tone was calmer now. "Just don't. I'd rather you told me you hated me. Then I can go back to my old ways. Make my family proud."

"What? No, Scorpius"-

"It'd be easier on me, at least. At least I know that I'm not wanted, and not that this break up was caused by other unimportant people. I'd rather you just tell me straight, Rose. Do you want me or not?"

"Of course I want you!"

"Then why are we having this argument?" shouted Scorpius exasperatedly.

"You listen to me, Scorpius, and you listen _now__!" Rose shouted back. "_It's hard! I love you, but I just can't deal with all his shit anymore, okay? I'm-I'm a _mess_. A complete _mess._ Just look at me! The pathetic Gryffindor that betrayed not only her house, but her family and her friends and everyone that ever cared about her! Everyone hates me, Scorpius! I-I can't do this anymore. I want to be with you. I love you. But I-I just _can't._"

Tears were pouring down her face now, leaving her cheeks red and eyes puffy. She hated herself for crying. Angrily, she wiped her tears off her face and roughly raked her fingers through her curls.

Scorpius hated to see her like this. He was breaking at the sight of it, and he longed to hold her; just to touch her would suffice. But he was pissed. Why couldn't she just get over the fact that people didn't like them being together? He knew it was hard, he knew that she was suffering, but couldn't she just… He didn't know.

There had to be another solution. She was a strong girl, which was one of the things he loved about her. However this situation that they were trapped in killed her. He could see it. She was often down, she didn't always eat, her grades were dropping, she looked ill... Scorpius had tried to help her. All the time, he tried to convince her that they would make it through, that they were strong. Was his love for her not enough?

"Is this really what you want?" he asked weakly.

He would leave her, if that was what was best. He would let her go back to her safe, golden Gryffindor life. If she would go back to herself and be healthy again, he'd do it. Rose was right, he had to admit it. He wanted nothing more than to be with her however, unfortunately, that obviously wasn't possible. Scorpius was going to do her a favour. He would go back to his old ways, and she would go her way. He'd be the Malfoy he was supposed to be. And Rose, well she-she could do whatever the hell she liked. He didn't care. She'd be better without him no matter what she did.

Rose still hadn't answered him, but that was okay. He knew her answer anyway.

"This is it then," said Scorpius, his voice empty and emotionless. Just like it should be. A true Malfoy never fully showed their inner feelings. It was the best way to ensure you wouldn't get your heart shattered into useless oblivion. "We're giving up." His statement ended like a question, and his voice came out weak rather than strong.

Rose wiped the tears off her face and swallowed hard. "Yes. But- but it's not the end."

Scorpius was glad to hear that from her. It gave him some comfort to know that the love of his life didn't hate him completely.

"It's not the end," Rose said more defiantly. "We'll be together again, one day. When school's over. When- when we have our own lives…"

Scorpius couldn't believe it. How could she go from wanting it to end to wanting him again some time in the future? He was a Malfoy now, wasn't he? He couldn't make promises like that anymore. He couldn't _wait. _

Deep down, he knew that was bull. "I hope so." He muttered, surprised to note how quiet and broken his voice was. He doubted she even heard him.

She had. Just. Even though she wanted to tell how much she loved him, Rose just couldn't bring herself to it.

In one swift movement, Scorpius walked towards Rose and wrapped her in his arms. Rose knew it was wrong. She should have the right mind to push him away and make a clean, easy break. But that was the thing. Rose wasn't in her right mind. The mere fact that she had been dating Scorpius proved that. But the feeling of his hard chest against her body told Rose that, at that moment, she didn't care how right or wrong she was. Breathing in his intoxicating scent, Rose relished in the moment. Who knew how long it would be before she could be this close to him again?

It was a while before Scorpius finally let her go. For a second their eyes connected- his silvery grey and hers a piercing blue. Then, without thinking, Scorpius pressed his lips down on hers.

Rose went into meltdown: her mind and body. Knees going weak, she grabbed a fistful of his hair to steady herself. She was in heaven. Again, Rose knew this was wrong and although knowing that she should break the kiss off, the only conscious thought she had was of how beautiful Scorpius' lips felt against hers. It was wrong and unfair, but it was just so, so right.

They didn't think. The entire situation was forgotten in the small amount of time that they were fused together, breathing the same air. Everything around them seemed to disappear. Scorpius' mind was blank and pure instinct had washed over him. Rose pulled herself closer towards him and he held her there, resting his hand on the small of her back. Rose deepened the kiss, sending a shivering sensation through every inch of Scorpius' body.

"Please," he whispered against her lips; voice rough and barely audible. It was a final, desperate plea for her to stay and he wasn't ashamed of it.

And that was when it was enough. Untangling her fingers from his hair, Rose resigned to the fact that that was truly the end. She pulled her lips away fully and looked at Scorpius. That half smirk he usually showed when they finished kissing was nonexistent. It shattered her completely. All Rose wanted to do was reclaim his lips and start all over again, but she knew it was over. Good things had to come to an end. She missed him already, but that was it. She had to keep telling herself that.

They had kissed goodbye and now all she could do was stand and watch as he walked away, true to dramatic Malfoy form. Just like she was now alone in the deserted courtyard, she would also be facing the rest of the school year alone. She'd face her friends alone. Her family alone.

But she could do it. She had no doubt in herself that she was strong enough to climb out of the tragic fairytale and back into reality. She was a Weasley.

Wiping her eyes for what she hoped was the final time, Rose composed herself and made her way towards the Gryffindor common room. She was in a daze as she entered the portrait hole and got ready for bed, but as she lay beneath her quilt, Rose was sure of one thing.

She knew she had to hope they would be together again. She didn't want it to control her life anymore, but neither did she want to let go of that idea forever. Maybe, in time, she would fully get over her romance with Scorpius.

Scorpius.

He'd probably go back to his old ways and deal with his heartbreak in the only way he knew how. The Malfoy way. Rose felt guilty, but she had to remind herself that it was for the best. For both of them. She couldn't remember the last time she wanted someone-or something- as desperately as she wanted Scorpius, but that was probably because she had never been with someone like him before.

The constant torment had driven the couple insane and Rose knew she wouldn't have been able to take it any longer. They had done the right thing, of that she was positive. She just hoped it wasn't truly the end. She hoped that someday in the future, when time had done it's healing, they would be together again.

And, unknown to Rose and Scorpius, fate had already decided they would.

* * *

_**I wrote this with the song 'Goodbye Kiss' by Kasabian in mind. I guess you could say it's inspired a little by that. Thanks for reading! If you could spare a few seconds, please leave a review! I'd love to know what you thought :)**_


End file.
